


Only One

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “can i request something including a fight with thor and the reader? he try to talk to her after the fight but she’s really stubborn, and fluff at the end pls” & “hi can u do an imagine with a jealous thor please”
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Only One

Over the past week, you and Loki had become the best of friends. Since the others had to go on a mission, they left you to babysit the God of Mischief. You realised you both had a lot in common. Everyone was surprised when they arrived back to the two of you laughing your asses off.

Thor seemed a bit off, knowing how his brother plays tricks. You made sure to assure him that you two were friends. He tried his best to see it but he could see him using you as a toy.

“Come on, Thor. Loki’s changed” You tried to convince your boyfriend. Although Thor could try to see Loki differently, there was a hint of jealousy. The way he touched your knee when you both were laughing and how close he was to you. Maybe it was the way he looked at you.

“Something isn’t right,” Thor thought out loud. You sighed in frustration.

“Trust me, nothing is going on” You held his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. He nodded and smiled. You hugged him then looked up at him.

“We are going out tonight. You know my favourite bar down the road?” You told him. Thor tensed up and you felt it. That was the place he asked you out.

“Just as friends” You confirmed before walking off to get ready. Something didn’t feel right so Thor secretly followed you. He hid behind corners and watched as you met up with Loki in the lobby. You were unaware of his presence and continued to walk down the road to the road.

Anger boiled in Thor’s veins but he did not do anything but watch. You and Loki sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Thor watched on for an hour, his fury skyrocketing. He saw Loki place his hand on her thigh multiple times and saw the way he looked at you.

He stormed in, the door slamming behind him. All eyes were on him, even yours. You stood up from your seat followed by Loki. When Thor made his way to you his hands were balled into fists. Confusions sprouted inside you

“Thor” You started.

“Are you cheating on me with my brother?!” He yelled. Suddenly it made sense. That didn’t stop your heart from crumbling. You were loyal to Thor and the way he was accusing you of cheating on him with Loki was heartbreaking. A tear fell down your face.

“You think I’m cheating on you?,” You asked. He opened his mouth but you didn’t let him speak.

“Thor I am loyal to you! You are the only one for me but now I am starting to doubt that if you have the audacity to come in here and accuse me of sleeping with Loki. He is just my friend, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not cheating on you but were over anyway!” You screamed at him before stomping out of the bar.

He went to go after you but Loki stopped him. Guilt overcame Thor. He sat down, head in his hands. They both sat there quietly for a while until Loki spoke up.

“Drink?” He offered. Thor swallowed it in an instant before getting up to chase after his beloved, you.

You were just about to reach the compound when you heard your name being yelled from the distance. You turned to see Thor running after you. You quickly wiped away your tears, knowing he would catch up to you.

“Y/N? I’m so sorry” He apologised, stepping forward to hug you. You stepped back and scoured at him.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Thor. You humiliated me and whats worse was that you didn’t trust me. You didn’t come to me first” You argued. There was guilt-ridden in his eyes.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I can do to make it better. I’ll do anything” He begged, even going as far to kneel in front of you. You sighed.

“Not now, Thor” You barked before turning and making your way through the building to your room. You heard him knocking on your door, begging for forgiveness. You ignored his pleas and eventually he gave up and left.

————

You woke up early and made your way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Thor was already there, cooking your favourite. He heard you sigh and turned around. He was just finishing plating up.

“I was going to bring this to you,” He said. You sighed and sat down at the table.

“Here should be fine” He spoke in a monotone voice. Thor smiled and placed it down in front of you, nervously standing by.

As mad as you were at him you couldn’t deny his skills for cooking.

“I really am sorry” He mumbled next to you. You sighed and stood up form your seat. You embraced Thor in a short hug before sitting back down.

“I forgive you, Thor. Just promise you won’t ever do that to me again or I will never speak to you again” You said before shoving the food in your mouth. He leaned down and kissed you on your cheek and head.

“I promise”


End file.
